


Mortal Kombat x Reader || Come Back To Me

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Aight so this is basically what the title says.My tumblr is at Yandereinmyguts if you want to check it out. However for now I’ll be posting these here until I see otherwise.You can request cause I’m a thirsty lil shit so don’t be shy, I also intend to work hard for you guys!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t have many rules so just heat me out. 

👆🏾: Request for this fandom can come either fast or slow, I work on many fandoms (which is the slow part) but I’m thirsty af for raiden (which is the fast part.), my point is don’t be greedy. 

🤙🏾: I allow a good amount of things like: 

\- Non con

\- underage 

\- gang rape 

\- abuse 

\- underage 

and things like that so don’t be shy. 

🤟🏾: no fighting or trash talk in my comments. Not in this Christian household no, no, no. 

For now that’s all I have to say. Stay safe in the ghetto ma boys.


	2. Raiden x Reader || I Can’t Handle It

_**A/n: Do you guys prefer me writing in first, second, or third point of view? Tell me so I’ll know next time!** _

_-_

_She’s so beautiful.. like an angel who has finally received their wings.. or perhaps a child that had been born into the world. A sign of innocence and grace... I can only imagine how many would want to harm her. I can’t allow that, I can’t allow her to be hurt again. To cry anymore tears. To be sad anymore._

_“My Lord? Are you ok? You’ve been staring for a while now and you’re starting to worry me...”_

Heavenly crystal blue eyes widen slightly shocked, sound from outside his head and from the world finally reaching him as the girl who had been sitting in from of him about fifteen minutes ago was suddenly in his face waving her hand around. For a second he was quiet watching her hand before clearing his throat. 

“W-What is it (y/n)?” 

He spoke showing that he had clearly not been listening and it surprised the girl a little who pulled her hand back. The cup of tea next to her letting off a breezy scent as she lifted a neat brow looking up to his larger stature. 

“I should be asking you that my Lord... you suddenly zoned out when I came to drink with you. I had been worried I had disturbed you.” 

She spoke, voice soft with a hint of curiosity digging into some playfulness and maybe a bit of tease as well. He shook his head reaching forward slowly towards her, heart beating quickly and his free hand balling up on itself as he gently petted her with his other. His large hands running through her (h/l) (h/c) hair remembering the feeling as she let out a fond purr before peeking up at him with her beautifully bright (e/c) eyes. 

And for a second he felt his heartbeat stutter, choked up by how cute and vulnerable she looked as though she was meant for this, meant to be silently praised by him. He pulled his hand away carefully as he eyes darted to his cup which was still pretty much full taking in the fact that it was getting a bit cold.

“Are you going to drink my Lord?” 

The god blinked almost dumbly at her question before nodding taking the cup in his hands as the girl followed suit bringing the rim to her soft plush lips. He didn’t notice immediately but he was staring again, watching as she closed her eyes and gave a little smile at the taste that filled her mouth. Had she always have such adorable cheeks and long eyelashes? Was this some type of spell she had casted on to him? He had a bubbly feeling in his stomach and his face felt a bit warm. Even though she was human, he couldn’t help but want to be close to her. To protect her, to hold her, to love her.

He had been like this for a while now thanks to her anyway..

His eyes widened at the thought and in a shock he accidentally sipped his tea a bit too quickly, coughing when the liquid went down the wrong tube making him sit the glass down and cough into his arm. The female yelped at his sudden outburst and sat her glass down scooting over to him carefully noticing the pink hue that dusted his cheeks but not bothering to question him about it, she didn’t want to embarrass him yet.

“Lord Raiden? Maybe you should rest, you’re really out of it today you know..” 

She spoke softly as she petted his back, her sweet and worried words slipping into his ear causing him to shiver. Just being close to her made him worry. A god with a human? He had never heard of such but it wasn’t impossible. He jumped when her face was suddenly in front of his once again, her eyebrows furrowed deeply showing her disapproval and he looked away knowing what was to come. 

“What’s wrong with you today..” 

He sighed bringing his hand up to lightly push her away only to have his hand tangled with hers as she laced their fingers together. Once again that bubbly feeling came back with a deadly vengeance, her soft hand against his bigger and rougher one, not to mention the warmth that he felt. He almost sent a slight shock to her and that’s when he knew he had to forced himself to calm down... He was acting out of character, he had to calm down.

“Nothing (y/n), I’m fine...really.”  

“Raiden.” 

She spoke firmly, her body moving closer as she glared, her surprisingly strong hand tightening when he lightly tried to pull away. His eyes wide as she pressed their foreheads together, her (e/c) eyes seemed to glow as she stared at him and he couldn’t force himself to speak. He couldn’t trust his voice and he was pretty sure he wasn’t ready to confess his strange feelings for her. What if she didn’t feel the same way? What if she decided to change suitors to get away from him. What if she only saw him as a family member..

Usually he’d be ok with that but it was definitely different, sure he wanted to help her grow much stronger but he wanted much more. So much more. He’s waited to long already. 

_“Raiden. Tell me, what’s wrong with you?”_

_“You. You’re what’s wrong.”_

A surprised look suddenly covered her face and she lightly pulled her head away, the warmth on his forehead leaving allowing him to feel cool air dance along it and he had to resist from rubbing the spot. Her grip on his hand loosening but not necessarily letting go. He looked at the floor before taking on her silence peeking back up freezing when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Now he knew it was too late.. he had to tell her. 

“M-Me? Am I causing you trouble or something my Lord?” 

His mouth went gape, she pulled away all together putting space between them and a heavy chill ran over his body. No, he didn’t mean to upset her... why’d he have to be so bad at this? Even though he didn’t say much of a reply he knew it still feared her. She had been abandoned when she was a child, no family, friends, or loves so she did admit to having attachment issues. She doesn’t talk much about it but obviously it still bothered her... he took a mental note to try to look deeper into it later, right now he had to explain. 

“N-No! That’s not what I meant... dammit. I-I kind of...” 

The thunder god struggled a bit before letting out a sigh. Carefully he reached back out to her missing her warm touch, wanting her to come back to him. His large hand held her cheek making her jump lightly and he sighed once more. 

“Don’t assume the worst, dear (y/n).. you have no idea how much you mean to me... I could never abandon you.” 

He spoke softly scooting closer to her rubbing gentle circles into her (s/c) skin and for a second she hesitated but eventually brought her smaller hand up to cup his and hold it there, nuzzling it like some small kitten and he watched astonished.

”Poor beautiful child, I’d never leave you.” 

“J-Just tell me what you’re thinking jerk..” 

She mumbled softly but he still managed to calm her forcing himself not to chuckle at the name. He sighed lightly before leaning down and capturing her sweet soft lips in a soft but quick kiss. It didn’t last too long though, she yanked away breath uneven and eyes widen and he gave a light hurtful look before slowly lowering his hand. 

“Sorry.. I should have-hm!”

He was cut off suddenly as arms wrapped around his neck pulling him as their lips found each other again, their lips smashing together as he gasped planting his hands on the ground in each side of her stopping himself from collapsing on top of her but acted back.

He wrapped his arms under her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist making him shudder as their hips pressed flush together and as he could feel her heat even through his layers on clothing. 

He had to admit... He didn’t expect her to feel the same but he was happy that she did. He couldn’t help it, kissing her hard again pressing his tongue into her wet mouth, quaking at the moan that came from her to which he swallowed it up. Her tongue pressing firmly against his as his hands started to run all over her body finding her large round hips squeezing them and pinching them causing shocks which made her pull away from the kiss and let out a cute squeal. He turned a deep red letting go of her now red and puffy lips letting his tongue slide out as he panted above her with surprised pale eyes.

After a couple seconds he leaned down again and kissed her neck loving the shuddered that came off of her as he mumbled into her skin, hands sliding under her hips to hold her even closer groaning lightly when she carefully rolled her hips, he was already so hard and he could tell that she could feel it. 

“Are you sure (y/n)? I don’t want to force you but I’ve been waiting for too long... However.. I’ll stop if you want me to.” 

He spoke against her as her smaller hands slid from his neck to his hat knocking it off to the ground making him hum before she cupped his cheeks once more, a deep blush of her own on her (s/c) cheeks as she kissed his forehead. He found it a bit odd but as well as promising, he’d never had it been done to him which is what made it odd.. but to have this beautiful girl, who he help raise, protect, and pine after for years do such a thing made him flush. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a giggle and he looked back down at her lifting a neat white brow. 

“W-What?” 

“I want you Raiden.” 

_Ba-dump._

_“_ Please hold me tonight.” 

She spoke softly as she smiled up at him. A piece of long gorgeous white hair sticking out from under his hood, his usually calm face turned into one of pure shock and love, eyes gazing down at her as though she was the only thing on this earth and for now that’s all he wanted to believe. 

“(Y/n)..” 

He whispered leaning back down slowly, his eyes becoming lidded. 

“I love you, Raiden.” 

She hummed curiously when he pulled her up into his lap and hugged her, his large strong arms holding her tightly as her legs loosened around him just a little. He nuzzled her neck silently taking in her scent, wanting to never forget her. Wanting to how her for the rest of her existence. He’d never let go. 

She gently hugged back nuzzling his shoulder as she rubbed his back running her fingers over every dip she could feel under the suit, quietly praising him. 

“So beautiful you are my Lord, I must be lucky.” 

She giggled softly and he hummed, hand moving up and into her hair running his hand through it. 

“I love you too. I want to show you how much my dear, praise me more often..” 

He spoke into her ear smiling lightly when her hand froze. He could already imagine the blush on her face. He kissed her warm cheek after she nodded before teleporting them to the bedroom. His hands finally letting her fall on top of the clean soft sheets of her (f/c) blanket. 

Her shirt pulled up a little showing her (s/t: stomach type) tummy and he couldn’t help but go down and kiss it holding her hips as she gasped. She blushed and sat up a little as he kissed up and down her stomach, pulling up her shirt to run kissing up her chest sending tiny shocks his way which made her bit her lip and wiggle. 

His hand went up and under her (f/c) bra and grabbed her breast massaging the mass, rolling and pinching the hardening flesh in his fingers as she let out soft tender moans. 

She called out his name lightly and his free hand moved to her hip to squeeze it telling her to shush as he worked. Soon he came out from under her shirt, pulling his hand from her bra as he sat back on his knees pulling off his robes dropping them to the floor without much of a care. 

“If you don’t want me to tear your clothes off you I suggest you strip now.” 

He spoke lowly and she shuddered, a heavy blush on her cheeks as she reached for the rim of her shirt sitting up to pull the fabric from over her head showing her silky smooth bra. She tossed it to the floor before grabbing her shorts and pulling them down over her hips shivering when he leaned down and kissed awfully close to her crotch before helping her take them off. He was in his boxers now and her in her lace panties, her eyes looking to the large bulge in his briefs before she turned red all over and he followed suit. 

“T-That’s not going to fit!” 

“I-I’ll be gentle, don’t squirm!”

She yelped and he responded. He kissed her lips to shush her to which she did with a cute pout. He looked away.. he was pretty sure she was going to be the death of him one day. Immortality couldn’t save him this time. He lightly hooked a finger along the rim of her (f/c) panties and pulled them down noticing a wet stain, his face warming up a bit more before he tossed them onto the ground reaching behind her to unclasp her bra tossing it as well. 

Slowly he was kissing down her stomach again, holding her legs open as she panted from the anticipation, watching him with beautiful (e/c) eyes. He had kissed her clit when she jumped a bit, his hands holding her firmly before he gave the hard nob a lick and then sucked on it.  She tossed her head back with a loud moan, hands going to grip his long white hair that tickled her hips, pulling it a little. The thunder god groaned lightly sending delicious vibrations up and down her spine as he gave the leaking hole a long lick before kissing her folds then nibbling on them. Her lips started to shake and he chest was rising and falling, nipples hard and body warm as a knot started to build in her. 

She arched when he stuck his tongue in flicking it and thrusting it along the wet, pink and tight walls. She whimpered and looked down at him again only for him to be staring up at her, eyes dark and hungry as he lightly raked his teeth down the folds before giving the pussy an open mouth kiss making her cry out. Her grip in his her tightening as he groaned again, his own hips rolling against the bed to gain some friction as he laid on his stomach. 

“O-oh god, y-Yes please..” 

She started to whimper, cute whines and loud moans falling from her pink wet lips as he held him close never wanting to stop. 

“Y-yes.. so g-good my Lord! R-Raiden!” 

She cries and he knew it was a warning, how could he not. His tongue dug in deep before he pulled back and sucked on her swollen sensitive folds, one hand letting go of her leg which twitched uncontrollably as he rubbed over the slit under her clit before pinching said muscle. She tossed her head back and squirted making him pull away as you shuddered and twitched all over soaking the bed. He watched panting hotly as he pulled off his briefs tossing them to the floor, curiously he rubbed that little slit again watching intensely as her hips jerked at squirting again. 

He did it repeatedly a couple more times until she slapped his hand with a weak glare. He seemed surprised for a second before giving a light chuckle grabbing his large thick cock and giving it a few strokes, lubing it up with the heavy precum that was dripping out of the slit. 

“Sorry..I couldn’t help but want to watch. I’ll keep going.” 

He spoke huskily before pressing the mushroom head of his cock to her twitching hole before sliding in, a high whine falling from her lips and a low groan slipping from his own. It hurt, quite a bit but she didn’t want to stop. He looked down at her before kissing her deeply to which she happily kissed back to. 

“I-I apologize for what I’m about to do...”

Before she could giving him a confused answer he snapped his hips forward snapping her hymen and burying deep inside her. Tears fell from her wide eyes as she screamed out, tongue hanging out as her hands shot up to his back, nails digging into his strong back as he apologized kissed her all over. Her lips, her cheeks, her neck, breast, stomach, everything. An apology coming after each kiss as she tightened like a vice around him. His hips still so she could adjust, his hands squeezing and rubbing her hips as their chest pressed flush together. When she was ready she wiggles under him, a light moan coming from her making him look up at her to make sure she was ok. 

She blushed and nodded rolling her hips loving the weight of his meaty cock inside of her womb, hugging it which resulted in him slowly rolling his hips, kissing her remaining tears away as she hugged on to him.

His pace was slow, almost painfully so, her loins burned and she whined for him to speed up which he hesitated on. He didn’t want to hurt her again but she was moaning and arching underneath him. He gave a light groan before speeding up his pace, their hips making slapping and squishy noises as she moaned loudly into his ear as he rutted. 

Her body arched heavily against him as a strong shock went through her and he blushed finding it a bit embarrassing that he was slightly losing control over his power like that but by her reaction she seemed to love it. He made a mental note of that as he leaned down hugging her tightly speeding up more. His hips slamming into hers as she clung to him crying out his name as another knot built up in her. He himself had one. 

The bed squeaked and shook due to the force and she tried to warn him but her voice was tried in her throat as she yanked on his hair making him groan loudly. Her legs shook involuntarily and he hugged her tight as she creamed, the milky white fluid covering his cock as he went to pull away. She grabbed his face kissing him harshly enough to leave them both even more breathless. 

“I-Inside..” 

“Y-You sure?” 

He asked back panting as she nodded, their breaths mingling. He slide back in ascending at the long moan she gave at being filled again. He started thrusting again, a harsh pace and he was pretty sure the bed had gotten shorter then from when they began. 

After some harsh thrust he gripped her tightly shooting his thick load deep inside of her womb, thrust getting sloppy until he completely stopped above her holding their hips together as he kissed her limp tired body. 

The room was filled with the smell of smear and sex and it felt like they were in an inferno, it was so hot. He watched her with loving eyes as she came down from her high, legs finally staying still and chest slowing down. He carefully pulled out watching the steady stream that flowed out as well, it was rather dubious and turned him on a bit but he’d calm himself to let her rest. 

She reached up to him weakly and he leaned down letting her lightly rub circles in his cheek as he held her hand there. He hummed softly lightly pushing his hands under her and switching their position smiling as she pulled her hand away and nuzzled his strong chest kissing a nipple which make him twitch in surprise. 

“Raiden, shit..you’re so good. You asshole.. I can’t feel my legs...” 

She blushed deeply burying her head in his chest before he let out a laugh kissing her head rubbing her back to soothe her. 

“I love you too (y/n).” 

-

HOLY SHIT IM FINALLY DONE! I’m sorry if it was shit but I really had to get this out so I could get the motivation to work on all my other requests.. 

Tell me how you guys liked it and I’ll be posting this to my wattpad and tumblr! 

I hope you guys liked it! 

\- A

 


	3. Kollector x Thicc! Fem! Reader || I’ll Spread You Open

A/N: Now this was not requested but Kollector from Mk11 could really have this peach. I don’t know why I’m so attracted to him, (yes I do, those hands and that mouth, and damn those thighs!) but I just have to write this.

 

Warning: this is smut and most likely will take place outside. A lot of penetration, brutal and vulgar, sexual actions. Daddy kink, choking kink, impregnating kink, cum slut, and maybe some spanking. MAYBE!

 

Edit: I’m sorry if it got a little scrambled/messy at the end. I really just wanted to get this out there.

 

Enjoy!

 

-

 

The girl arched hotly of the ground as the creature grinned down at her, a muddy substance over her clothes due to him tackling her not too long ago. He’d been chasing her, tracking her, and stalking her and finally he got her. One of his hand wrapped tightly around her throat as she tried to pry him off, trying to dig her nails into his skin as she kicked around trying to get free. He gave a smirk before letting out a light chuckle.

 

“What’s wrong Earthrealmer, are you missing your tongue? You know there’s many people who would take such a thing, I hope you still have it.”

 

He commented stepping closer, clearly the girl knew what he was doing and to be honest it was working quite well. She felt flushed at his words finding them antagonizing.. When he stepped close enough where his head was above her thighs she trying to kick again which resulted in him grabbing her legs with his other two hands.

 

Dominance radiated off of him and she let out a choked whimper as he got down leaning into her face. He seemed just a little annoyed, she was dirty. Mud on her, along with a little blood. Did that mean he had to wash her? Now that, would piss him off but to be honest she had a nice body. His free hand moved over and suddenly clasped over her thick hip purring lowly in his chest as she jumped surprised at the motion.

 

A shudder ran over her whole body as he leaned down, face only a inch away from her own, her ragged breathing mixing with his slower paced one as he stared her down. She coughed when he loosened his hand, air filling her once again but sending her into a fit as she tried to take it in. As she coughed his thumb ran over her dry bottom lip and without a second thought she took it in her mouth. His fiery eyes widened before they darkened, a dangerous smirk coming over his lips as she let it go.

 

“Oh, I see. Do you know what that means in my tongue Earthrealmer?”

 

He spoke with an edge and she sent him a glare her hand moving to push the one on her hip away only for him to release on of her legs and to grab It pinning it down to the dirty ground, his hand around her wrist as she hissed at him.

 

“F-Fuck you! Ack!”

 

She croaked as his fingers shot into her mouth gliding along her tongue rubbing the surface before pushing deeper, examining her first inner tunnel. The teeth and tongue had good worth but he couldn’t help but feel like he could do so much more than sell her. As she gagged on his fingers a hand reached in her shirt as he found himself in between her meaty thighs giving a curious look as he feel a heat coming from between them. A constant heat.

 

Did she perhaps, liked such treatment?

 

Oh now he refused to sell her, sure such a being with a body could sell well, he was selfish as much as he was greedy. He shuddered at the thought. His own person fuck doll, oh yes, he was definitely going to make a mess. Well, when did he not?

 

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and she panted weakly before she started to squirm again. Well in her head that’s what she was doing but in his own she was begging for it. Her wiggles rolled into his lap letting him feel her and all he could do was chuckle. Realization suddenly dawned her when he lightly begun to nibble along her neck, midday sunlight dancing through the trees making rays of light shine over them. 

 

“Figured out what that little move meant? Huh Earthrealmer? Or are you still having trouble?”

 

He teased and for some reason a blush appeared along her (s/t) cheeks, her heartbeat pumping as he gave a long lick from her cleavage to her chin making her bit her lip. 

 

“S-Stop it asshole! You d-disgusting- Ah!~”

 

Came a surprised keen as she tossed her head back, her (h/l) (h/l) splayed around as he growled lowly against her. He had a hand between her thighs cupping her crotch, his index and middle finger pressing hard into the one spot she doubted he’d find on the first try. He rubbed her clit roughly through her shorts watching in fascination as her chest gave quick breaths and hips jutted.

 

“What’s wrong mortal? Keep talking. I know just how to shut you up.” 

 

He started with a bit of a harsh tone before grinning a toothy grin. 

 

“Well, not shut you up but I know how to make you say something different. Tell me, how does it feel to be in a fight or flight situation that you’ll obviously lose?... You’re excited, I can smell it on you, like a slut in heat.”

 

He spoke lowly before he pulled that hand away. She tried to glare at him but it only ended up looking like a pout which, to be even more of an asshole, he cooed at. 

 

She gave a hoarse moan as her skin met to cool ground under her, grass tickling her bum as a air breeze dancing over her now naked thighs. He ripped through he clothing throwing the shreds in each direction until she stopped him weakly. Her hands grabbing the one that began to lift her shirt, a deep blush covering her cheeks as she frowned at him. 

 

“B-Back off you piece of shit..”

 

He glared before two of his hands wrapped around her ankles pulling them up making her yell and fall back to the ground as he looked down at her. Her shirt drifting up showing the soft, smooth (s/t) tummy and (f/c) frilly bra that had matched her frilly panties which she could swear she saw be put in his backpack..

 

”You still proceed to fight me? Fine then, I’ll be more rough from here on out. Don’t hold back any screams or I’ll be angry.”

 

He chuckled before beginning to spread her legs which she desperately tried to keep closed. Her hands being pinned down by his definitely wasn’t going to help so she wiggled. He hummed before yanking them open making her yelp, the sound of a pop ringing in the air as he viewed upon her peach.

 

She was wet, very much so. A clear liquid running down her twitching holes and her clit hard. The male smirked darkly before leaning down, their bodies flushed together, the fabric of his pants catching her sensitive slit making her arch and give a hot moan. He was in her face when he spoke, voice dark and dominant as his eyes looked over her expression. 

 

The way she bit her lip, those lush and soft looking lips.., had him wanting to bit them. To leave them puffy, bruised, and bloody. The way his neck bobbed at each time she swallowed making him growl lowly. The way her eyes were slam shut..only to slowly open and look up at him making him freeze for a second. His senses spiking up drastically as his need pressed against the fabric of his briefs.

 

He groaned when she rolled her hips against him once more but harder, more demanding than the first and he nearly pinned her down and put a baby in her right then and there.

 

“Oh, I see..you little minx.”

 

He hissed moving back as his smaller arms moved dropping the bag on the floor without much of a care. The sound surprising her for a second as said arms moved down to his pants pulling them down. His cock was hard as a rock and against her it felt heavy, a delicious shiver running over her causing her to shake against him which he purred at. 

 

It was veiny but was long along with being thick. It twitched against her and her eyes, which were hazed with lust, suddenly became slitted. Once again, if he had decided to sell her he would have be paid like a king but this was much better. So much better.

 

He teasingly rolled his hips watching each time how the mushroom tip would dip into her hungry pussy but slip back out and he could tell it was driving her crazy. Her hips rolling as well to try to catch him, try to get him to slide in and stretch her open, to fill her. 

 

“P-Please~..” 

 

She whimpered rolling her hips faster begging as his hands tightened around her wrist as she wiggled, trying to latch onto him and most likely ride him if he didn’t burst her berry soon. 

 

Honestly he couldn’t believe it, sure Downworlders fucked Earthrealmers from time to time but it was rare to have one submit. He had her and he swore he’d never let her go. She was his now, the same way he was hers. Of course he wouldn’t state that until after he kidnapped her but it was true nonetheless. 

 

He let out a surprisingly loud groan when his cock was suddenly surrounded, being hugged to tightly and she let out a pleased keen at finally catching him slipping. His cock buried inside as he looked down to where they were connected. Her pussy was tight and spasmed around him as she arched her back. The contrast of skin color was, to say the least, gorgeous. He could look away as he sent a harsh thrust making her eyes snap up at him as she mewled. 

 

It made a wet squishy noise and her lips bulged thanks to his size. His tense balls slapping against her ass as she shuddered. She was so fucking warm, like a freshly made pie, or the insides of a lamb. (which he usually liked to eat, but to be honest there wasn’t much of a difference here..) She smelled good and he actually felt a little afraid that he might hurt her if he became to lost in the pleasure. Then she tightened around him, then loosened before repeating and slowly he looked up at her to see her grinning. 

 

“W-Why’d you stop? Never had Earthrealmer pussy before Mr. Kollector?” 

 

She teased and he gave her an unimpressed look before giving another sharp thrust loving how her stomach bulged and how her tongue flipped out her mouth, eyes wide as tears leaked down her cheeks due to the immense pleasure that rocked through her. 

 

“So you know my name, I’m guessing my stalking didn’t stop you from figuring me out (y/n).” 

 

He removed his first pair of hands from her wrist freeing her, he sent another trust watching her cry out and immediately reach up to grab onto his cloths. One of his hands digging down into her bra and grabbing a fistful of her soft breast noticing how the bud was hard and how her breath hitched. He pinched it before rolling his thumb over it. 

 

“O-oh yes p-please..” 

 

She whimpered and he leaned down kissing her other nipple, taking the bud in his mouth sucking it before rolling it in between his sharp teeth, persistently but carefully at the same time as she twitched and tightened around him. The teasing pace he started with suddenly turned vicious. 

 

She let out a loud moan as she hugged his head. It was a dirty scene, his hips thrusting so hard that her pussy was making a loud squishy sound as it swallowed him up. His head against her chest kissing, sucking, even nipping and biting her skin forming dark bruises as she called out for him. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip to try to shush her cries but turning out to be futile as he moved his free hand down and rubbed her hard clit. 

 

To be completely honest he didn’t know she would squirt. He groaned lowly though at how tight she got around him as the hands on her hips held her trembling form. He forced himself away from her breast licking his lips as he slowed down his pace watch the delicious sight under him. 

 

The clear liquid soaked her thighs as his cock twitched inside her quivering hole, her breast now exposed and nipples wet and hard with his saliva. She shook all over as her hands found his abdomen pushing lightly on it, feeling the tense muscles underneath that strangely beautiful and unique blue skin. Her hair messy and cheeks dark red as he towered over her. 

 

He pulled his hand away from her slit flicking the sensitive hard clit inside watching as she dug her nails into his skin sending a sharp but pleasant feeling through him. 

 

Suddenly she was on her stomach, hands under her as he positioned her on her knees wrapping two arms under her to pull her ass up. Her panting was ragged and got worse when a slap knocked her forward a little, a stinging pain running up her spine as she fisted the ground. 

 

A low chuckle filled the heated air around them and he did it again, harder. Her ass jiggled, a ripple like someone had just dropped a bolder into a pool of water. Rather quickly a dark hand print started to show up and she let out a loud cry when he did it over and over again. 

 

Her ass heated like she had been sitting on fire for the last couple hours. Tears soaked her face as her legs shook ready to fall but being forced to stay up thanks to the man’s arms. 

 

A painful whimper suddenly turned into a pleasure filled keen when the Naknada gave her fire felt ass a long lick. Two hands moving to lightly massage her ass, rubbing it and spreading it open, even giving her asshole a couple of good firm licks and kisses which sent her into a fit. Her hips pressed closer to his face wanting more and he grinned nipping the rim squeezing her ass when her legs would get weak. 

 

If you asked him how he’d didn’t cum yet you could say he had a lot of stamina. He wasn’t going to waste it on one round you know. 

 

Anyway, he pulled back a bit kissing the two dimples on her lower back watching gleefully as she tossed her head back a little and moaned like a corner whore. 

 

He suddenly slammed in once again and she creamed on sight, the milky liquid shooting out and coating his meaty cock shocking him for a second before a dark growl left him. A hand from her hip suddenly shot into her hair grabbing onto those (h/c) (h/l) locks, fingers tangled in them as he yanked her head back loving the way how she looked up at him with a dazed look. Cheeks and eyes wet, drool running down her lips as she bit her lip and cried out multiple times, how red her face was. She most definitely wasn’t leaving his side after this. 

 

He chuckled, bending over her shaky form as he rearranged her insides. 

 

“You’re honestly so cute (y/n). Such a lewd face for such a horny little slut. What me to cum inside you, to fill your little Earthrealmer pussy with some Downworld pups? I’ll make you cream over and over again on this cock, you’re gonna take these strokes.” 

 

He whispered lowly in her ear loving as she pushed back against him pressing him even deeper than he already was. 

 

“D-Daddy, don’t s-stop please~” 

 

Came her choked up reply to his filthy mouth and for a second his hips stuttered. He didn’t expect a simple word to really bring out the beast in him but her he was losing his cool. 

 

His hands moved, the one in her hair still tight. One slipping up her chest rubbing her nipples as another pressed down firmly on her back. The last one slipping in between her thighs and brutally rubbing circles against her clit. She was shaking and crying against him, a knot in her tightening once more as he ravished her. The sound of wet rough thrust and the scent of sex filled the air and neither one of them cared. 

 

I’m pretty sure if someone walked upon them the Naknada would simply kill them on spot and continue fucking the life out of this girl. 

 

“D-Daddy, Daddy!..oh oh daddy! D-Don’t stop daddy, fill me up~” 

 

She babbled as her eyes rolled and his he held her head looking down at her with bright eyes. He slammed into her g-spot and oh how he loved the echo of the scream she let out. Daddy, he would have to look deeper into that word later. He leaned down and kissed her lips, soft against dry as he groaned against her mouth swallowing each moan and cry. 

 

“You’re squeezing me so tightly slut, you really must like this. Don’t worry, ‘daddy’ got you my precious little cum bucket. I’ll fill you to the brim with my pups just wait. You’ll be carrying little me’s in no time.”

 

He groaned before he pinched her clit and she tightened like a cobra around its meal. He growled as he shot his load deep inside her womb. The sticking light substance coating her fleshy pink walls as she spasmed, leg bouncing and hips shaking as another orgasm racked through her body, orange eyes staring intensely as their mixed cum dripped out. He then pulled her hips up stopping the flow wanting to keep said liquid inside. 

 

She went limp and laid weakly against the cool ground, eyes falling and reopening over and over again as she tried to keep conscious for a little longer but only ended up failing in the end. She was still shaking when she passed out and he curiously laid light kisses over her before humming. He looked around taking in the scene and it was becoming evening as they called it in the human world. 

 

He grinned lightly before stuffing himself in his pants again and pulling them back over his hips. He decided he’d wash her later but right now they had to leave. It’d be a pain if someone like that Cage man found them, even worse if Scorpion or Raiden showed up.. 

 

Kollector made a portal and carefully lifted her up with his hands carrying her like a small child as he disappeared through it leaving only her shredded pants. 

 

She was his now, the same way he was hers. 

 

-

 

Aight sorry if it sucked but I had to put SOMETHING out to get back on track. I’ll try to start updating again but it’ll most likely be a slow process... I’ll try doing older requests before newer ones but I AM picky so who knows. 

 

Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed that! It took two days to write man..

 

Xoxo

 

-A 


End file.
